1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electro-optical display element such as liquid crystal using a multiplexing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an electro-optical display element effecting the matrix drive, there has been known the 8-segment construction which comprises "8"-shaped seven segment and one segment for the decimal point. However, the display effected by such element has been limited to numerals and a few alphabetical letters and the form of the display has been less legible where the character to be displayed is "4" for example.
The matrix-addressed display system using the 4.times.2 matrix or the 3.times.3 matrix is known, but it has been difficult with such system to increase the number of segments to thereby increase the display content or to make the form of the display legible enough. Particularly, where liquid cryslate are used, the duty factor (duty cycle) cannnot be rendered smaller than 1/4 due to the responsive characteristic thereof and it is impossible to use a large matrix to effect the multiplexing.